DS
by kanasvetlana
Summary: GAHH –help me! I couldn't remember anything –something forced me to sleep! And what a strange dream. I saw a girl, and her PSP, and then her DS… why DS? Who was her? Slight Souda/Chiaki. Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer : I do not own Super Dangan Ronpa 2

Summary

_GAHH –help me! I couldn't remember anything –something forced me to sleep! And what a strange dream. I saw a girl, and her PSP, and then her DS… why DS? Who was her?_

Author's Note

_Thank you so much for visiting and reading my fic again! Please don't read if you dislike __**crack!pair. **__I only tried not to be mainstream and –honestly, I kinda like them. Just take a look at Chapter 3 Part 4! Then… I thought I had made more mistakes in this one. Reviews, advices, and well-mannered criticism are allowed._

Happy Reading!

-Souda Kazuichi's POV-

Since Monokuma said that he had erased our memories, I became desperate to recall my old times back. I thought deeply and tried to remember anything. However, I still couldn't get anything from my past –all that I knew were only my name, my birthday, my super high school level talent, the fact that my family was needy, and I never wanted to get involved in boys love. I didn't know how I ended up trapped here with the others.

"What a drag," I whined and threw myself onto my bed, "I ain't supposed to be so forgetful. I mean - how could I memorize all differences of machines and how to use screwdrivers to fix things?"

I wanted my memories back! Trying to think about how this thing could happen, I prevented my eyes to close. I didn't want to sleep early –the time was 8.15 PM. I went to my cottage because nobody was outside. There's nothing here, in my cottage, that attracted me enough to set them apart and –

My eyes were too tired to stare at the ceiling above me. They slowly moved and closed. Hey –I ain't sleepy and I didn't want to sleep yet!

All the things went black… I felt dizzy. Something forced me to sleep and go through the darkness in my mind.

What I saw next was my old house and some unsold bicycles. Well, it was like playing FPS game. My vision went through those bikes and… I saw myself trying to fix a green bicycle in a place which was so familiar to me. Let me see... maybe it was my bedroom, if I wasn't mistaken.

My house was so small that I had to sleep with some bikes which need repairing. We used the living room as a showroom for bicycles. There were also a small cashier table and a long chair for customers.

"Kazuichi," I heard my dad calling, "it is 8.15 PM and your girlfriend is still waiting in our shop."

What –me, girlfriend of mine?!

"I don't have a girlfriend, Dad, just tell her to get out 'cause we're closed now," I answered him. He seemed angry to me because of my ignorance. The next thing happened was my dad dragging me out of my bedroom to our small shop.

Well, he was kinda strict to me –his son– but he was still a good father.

The girl sat on the customers' chair. I thought I didn't know her. She wore a uniform and brought a pink bag on her back. I asked her to leave because the store was already closed, but she didn't reply me.

Eh? I didn't notice that she was sleeping. I knew that after she woke up and yawned. Her pink eyes looked so sleepy to look around. She was familiar, but…?

"Sorry Miss," I started our conversation without sitting beside her first, "we are closed. Please come back again tomorrow –wait, are you a customer or not?"

"Um," she answered in a soft voice, "yes, I am a customer…"

I smiled to her, "Wanna buy our bicycle?"

She shook her head slowly, "No… I come here because I heard that... the Super Duper High School Level Mechanic is here."

Cool! A girl visited our shop to see me?! It wouldn't matter although she's nothing but a sleepy midget, maybe she would come back again bringing her friends from cheerleader club!

"R – really?!"

"Yeah," still using her sleepy tone, she opened her bag and put out something from the inside, "I want him to fix my broken PSP."

A broken PSP was still sexy that I could set it apart, I cheered myself and took it from her.

I checked it and hit its buttons, "What do you mean, broken?"

"You see, it stops working," she showed me what her PSP's problem was, "no matter how many times I had tried to switch it on, the screen is still black… since this is one of my precious thing, I wonder… will he fix it for me now?"

"Of course I can do it," I proudly introduced myself to her, "name's Souda Kazuichi, Super Duper High School Level Mechanic. 'Atta service!"

Again, she didn't response. Her head nodded slowly that I almost didn't notice its movement. Those eyes were closed… crap, she fell asleep again –while I mentioned my name.

I didn't wake her up. My feet ran to my bedroom afterwards. The broken PSP finally was on my desk, ready to be fixed. My tools were ready to use. I sat on my chair and started to dissemble its parts. It was a lot of fun.

Two hours and thirty minutes later, the PSP could be switched on again. It seemed that the battery was low because she didn't charge it when it was broken. However, the screen wasn't black like before.

The girl was still sleeping when I came back to her. This time I woke her up because I thought her parents would be worried about their daughter. Her pale pink eyes were half-opened when I pat her shoulder.

"Here ya go."

"Oh my," her voiced cheered a bit when her small hand took her PSP from mine and tested it, "thank you so much, Souda-san. It works well. Thank you... you are amazing."

This wasn't my first time being praised by a girl, but I felt very happy when she did that. She didn't look so sleepy again though. I liked it when she smiled cheerfully, playing her fixed PSP for a while.

"The battery's low," I said, "but don't charge it when you're sleeping. Go home now, don't make your parents worrying about you."

"Don't worry, I sleep in a dormitory," she turned her PSP off and put it in her bag, "Souda-san, I remember something..."

"Hm?"

"Rushing into here after being panicked by my broken PSP..." She looked so guilty, "I forgot... to bring my money..."

I rose up my eyebrow, "It's okay, then -you... don't have to p-"

"No, Souda-san... I owe you so much. Please accept this as your payment."

She gave out another PSP. Oh, not a PSP, but another game console, I guessed. Her eyes told me to take it.

"What -you pay me with another broken PSP?"

She giggled, "This is Nintendo DS, Souda-san. I have played all of the games here... so I think I don't need this anymore. I will be glad if you allow me to thank your hard work... with this."

DS? Nintendo? I remembered that thing -when I was a kid, my friends didn't allow me to touch their new game consoles. Soon, one of their Nintendos was missing. I cried as they accused me stealing it. Yeah, they use to bully me. By the way, I never thought that a girl would give me that someday.

"Isn't this too much...?" I took her red DS. It was still in a good condition. The girl zipped her bag.

"No, don't mind it," she smiled to me again and stood up, "next time, if I want you to help me out with my broken game consoles... I shall bring my money."

She was short. It seemed that she disliked her light pink and short-bobbed hair –she just ignored her messed up hair like that. She's not bad... well, I liked hot babes y'know -but a cute type like her was still irresistible too. I walked with her till the door was in front of us.

"Feel free to come again," I opened the door for her, "and please don't tell my dad that I allow you not to pay with money."

She winked her right eye, showed me her right little finger, and whispered, "It's our secret."

I never did a pinky swear with girls before, so... I felt my cheeks flustered a little. Dammit, she was so innocent, wasn't she... clueless girls are extremely adorable!

As she walked off, my eyes followed her until she crossed the street. I sighed again and -

A strong beam lighted on my closed eyes. What the fuck -someone threw me a flashbang! No, it might be Monokuma -but how?! Was I still dreaming? I couldn't see anything! My eyes!

"YO BASTARD, WOULDN'T YA LIKE TO ENJOY THIS TROPICAL DAY?! GET UP YOU LAZY BRAT!"

"Shit! Why are ya here?!"

Monokuma appeared in my bedroom! What the hell -there was an alarm clock in my cottage! He didn't have to shout like that -using a loudspeaker too!

"I am here because I want to wake my lovely student up of course!"

"Why don't use alarm clocks?!"

"You are the type of people who often shut your alarm clock up when it rings, aren't you? So just wake up and meet the others outside, you Pinky-Boy!"

"Even the sun doesn't rise yet and you expecting me to say 'hi' to them?! And what's with the flashbang?!"

I was yelling at him when he suddenly disappeared. Shit happened in the morning. I didn't have choice but to clean myself up and walk out of my cottage. Hoping someone would appear, I went to the lobby when I felt ready to go.

There, someone was sitting alone when I entered. I sat beside her and started our conversation. I remembered again about what I dreamt last night. A girl sitting in the long chair...

"So you woke up early too, Nanami-san!"

...and sleeping. This girl, too, was sleeping when I greeted her. She was Chiaki Nanami. I sometimes underestimated her as she was a meek, but when I saw her with her swimsuit -

Hey, why didn't I think about Sonia-san? I used to keep her face in my mind since the first time I saw her. I knew it -I fell in love with Sonia-san that I would do anything to win her from Tanaka.

But now, why couldn't I stop thinking about Nanami-san?

"Oh, man..."

I didn't know why I became so nervous! Her head fell and leaned on my shoulder as she couldn't keep her balance. She could sleep while standing, couldn't she? I didn't have guts to wake her, it seemed she was very sleepy and tired. Her messy hair looked so soft... then, I saw her hands holding something weakly.

It was her old PSP which had been fixed by me.

So it was you, I smiled, you were the one who gave me the DS. I wondered why it took a long time for me to realize that Nanami was the girl with the short bob hair.

You played it all night long, didn't you, I asked myself. Why didn't she feel afraid of being killed? Didn't Togami's case bother your mind? I knew that she was harmless. I didn't think that she could kill someone. Yeah, me too, Nanami... I couldn't stand living here anymore -but I couldn't be as easygoing and calm as you.

Sighing, my hand went uncontrolled as it started to touch and caress her hair.

"Souda... san...?" The head moved away from my chest. Two pale pink eyes looked at me, they were still sleepy as always.

"Eh -hi!" I answered her nervously and took my hand off of her, "You... you fell asleep again, and... well, nice to see ya!"

"You're going...?"

"Um -no," I slowly made more distance between us, "there ain't nobody outside, so I guess, hm... oi, what a nice thing ya have there."

She noticed that my eyes winking to his PSP. Well -I tried to change our topic so she wouldn't ask me why she had her head on my chest. It worked well, didn't it?

"Thanks," her voice became happier, "wanna play together?"

Giving her my biggest smile, I answered with no doubt, "Why not!"

Then she switched her console on. I didn't see much difference on it since I fixed it. She warned me not to hit the buttons too hard. It seemed Nanami-san didn't want it to be broke again, so she prevented any scratches and water spill on it -I could see it.

Knowing that she took care of it very well, I was very glad being with her. She knew how to value someone's hard work.

So, would it be better if I start chasing her instead of the princess?

DS, Finished.


End file.
